


I'll Be Here

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a tumblr drabble I'm finally posting, a visit of sorts, have tissues ready if you need 'em, pretty sure it has a happy ending, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: She'll wait as long as she has to.





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this drabble for my tumblr and finally posted it here.  
> Trying to get into writing angst for a couple stories I want to write.  
> So enjoy, or uh, try too at least.

It was a strange feeling. Something that drew her in, compelled her to laugh, cry, and cherish each moment. That’s what happened when she fell for a soldier.  
  
Always lingering. In the darkness of night, when she'd feel strong arms clutching her close. A head of dark hair buried in her chest as silent whimpers filled the night air. The tears dripping against her skin that made her soul burn. Coils of tender anguish that squeezed tight at the sound of desperate pleading.  
  
Unimaginable warmth. The striking gaze that sent shockwaves throughout her body from across the room. That infectious laughter piercing through every layer of her heart, leaving her breathless and forgetful of everything around them. How it'd make her smile to an empty room, heart about to burst from overwhelming joy.  
  
It was in the comforting whispers between the two of them. The promise to come back. An unsure truth said to placate the ice-cold blood threatening to run through her veins. The silent voice that echoed in her mind when she'd go days and weeks without a single word. Always soothing away the ache of what might be.  
  
Footsteps echoed down a familiar hallway. Turn left from the elevator and walk three doors down. She always knocked, stopping right before the door to collect her thoughts. Just two, always two before she opened the door, shutting it carefully behind her.  
  
"I ran into Lena today." Angela walked to the window, a pale hand resting on the sill. "Well, not exactly ran into. You probably know that I've been cooped up in my office this whole time." Her fingers started tapping. It was silent, more of a way to calm her nerves. "She actually came to find me. Said she found the jacket you let her borrow."  
  
Blue eyes settled on the vase sitting on the windowsill. It was beautiful, a gift from everyone when they announced their engagement. The vase was more of a joke, something about it being the first piece of furniture for their eventual home.  
  
"I left it in my office. For the next time you swing by. I know it gets a little too cold for you." She reached out to touch one of the many dead flowers sticking out of the vase. "I need to replace these. You liked those purple flowers right?" The name always escaped her. She tried to remember, fingers idly dancing around the rim of the vase.  
  
It fell. Dark water spread across the floor, flooding through the shards of deep blue. A hot tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry." Angela dropped to her knees, using her bare hands to try and pick up the shards. Droplets of blood mixed with the water.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Her head constricted with a hot ache. She stood on shaky knees, ignoring the pain as she desperately tried to pile together every piece. Angela's voice trembled. She could hear the sobs bouncing throughout the room. It only fueled the hot feeling crawling throughout her body.  
  
And then she stopped. The feeling of wet knees and the sight of bloodied hands made her shake. Anything she tried to say came out in an incoherent mess.  
  
Her body moved on its own. Ignoring the mess of shards, blood, and water, she got to her feet. Small steps, she dropped into the only chair.  
  
She sat there just staring at the ceiling, hands idly wiping against her dark pants to clear the blood away. There was a stinging. Some faraway pain that would hurt if she could focus.  
  
"Fareeha, I'm sorry." Her voice cracked, the taste of salt spilling into her mouth. A shaking hand reached out, taking hold of warm fingers that were curled at Fareeha’s side for the last three months. "I-I..." She couldn't finish.  
  
It was automatic. Something she always did when she visited. Collapsing the side railings of the hospital bed, Angela leaned forward, burying her head into her fiancée’s side. Comfort. The comfort of hearing the steady beat of the heart monitor, feeling the soothing rise and fall of Fareeha's unaided breathing. It always calmed her down. Always a gentle a reminder that she was going to wake up one day.  
  
Angela lifted her head, smiling into the cotton blanket. "Take all the time you need." She squeezed Fareeha's hand, letting the tears fall freely.  "I'll be here."  
  
And it never failed. Almost like she was listening, Fareeha's hand would squeeze back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I wrote this for my tumblr and decided to finally post it here. I'm working on some giveaway fics at the moment but I'll be sure to write more drabbles when I'm done. They'll probably stay on tumblr (thesoundofthunderstorms.tumblr.com) for a bit before being posted here. 
> 
> Really looking forward to the coming days to finally post the giveaway fics though :) Be on the lookout for those.


End file.
